


I Got You

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Monaco fluff between the Mercedes boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Monaco GP gave me hardcore brocedes feels this just had to be done. Enjoy ;)

The champagne is still sticking to their too hot bodies as they finally make it back to their (separate) hotel rooms. Nico strips off instantly and starts to run a bath, the post race win feeling less and less victorious by the second.

He knew that Monaco 2015 had ended oh so wrong. Lewis was first the entire way around, he'd driven better than Nico the whole race, yet it was the German that finished first and Lewis was left to third place. When they soon found out it was a miscalculation from the team that cost him his victory, both Lewis and Nico had left in a fit.

Sure winning a hatrick in his home town felt good but as he let his aching muscles relax in the warm water all Nico felt was regret and guilt. He'd scrubbed at his skin until it was red raw, trying to wash away the Monaco feeling and scrambled into a pair of pyjama pants and an old t-shirt before ultimately making the decision to check up on Lewis.

Nico had to bang on Lewis' door four times before he finally, but reluctantly, answered. It had been so long since Nico had seen his (ex) best friend look so drained and tired and like he'd completely given up on everything.   
  
"Hey"   
  
Even Lewis' voice was weak as he spoke and all Nico wanted to do was bundle Lewis up in his arms and tell him that it would be okay. He'd win the championship with no problem. But Nico knew he couldn't pass the line they'd set last year, they couldn't go back to the careless pair who found happiness in each other.   
  
"Hey"   
  
He replied, a small comforting smile gracing his face as Lewis pushed the door open further to let Nico inside. Their rooms were completely identical, save from Roscoe and Coco curled up on the double bed. Nico sat down on the edge of the bed, Roscoe slowly padding over to him and licking at his hand until Nico petted him.   
  
"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"   
  
The bitterness in Lewis' voice was barely visible from how tired he was and it made Nico's heart hurt that much more.   
  
"Not without you"   
  
Lewis blinked at Nico a few times in confusion before cautiously sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, leaving a reasonable amount of space between them. Nico took one glance at Lewis before ignoring everything they'd established and agreed to never go back to and pulled Lewis into a tight hug.

Surprisingly Lewis wrapped his arms around Nico, resting his forehead against Nico's shoulder and finally letting the tears he'd held back all afternoon fall. Nico kept him close, letting the Brit cry against his shoulder and rub soothing patterns against his back.

He can't remember the last time Lewis had cried like this and he's glad he didn't. Because seeing him so vulnerable like this only made Nico hurt that much more. Lewis finally lifted his head after at least 20 minutes of soft whimpers and cries and looked at Nico. He looked so weak. So weak and drained like he did when he was just a 15 year old boy and Nico did the only think he thought would work.

He kissed Lewis. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and pulled him into a soft kiss. It always worked when they were younger, so Nico prayed that it worked now. Lewis didn't respond for a couple of seconds, too shocked that Nico had been the one to cross the barrier.

But the feeling of Nico holding him so close and the love that radiated from him all Lewis could do was clutch at his shirt and pull him closer. It all felt too nostalgic to Nico as his lips gently worked against Lewis, prying them apart with his tongue as Lewis willingly let the blonde coax his feelings back.

It was just enough for Lewis, not too rough yet not too soft with just the right amount of small bites. When Lewis pulled away, his eyes hovering between open and close and his lips parted to let slow breaths through Nico felt the love he'd burried away slowly returning.

Lewis fully opened his eyes and a small smile spread onto his face. A stray tear fell from his eyes to which Nico caught with his thumb as he held Lewis' face between his hands.   
  
"Stay...please"   
  
Lewis asked and with how pleading his eyes were Nico couldn't say no.   
  
"Okay"   
  
Nico had Lewis wrapped in his arms beneath the covers with Roscoe and Coco awkwardly squeezed between them as the Brit was lulled to sleep with Nico gently running his hand through his hair.

Maybe they could go back to what they had, find happiness and comfort with each other when they needed it the most. Maybe there wouldn't be anger fueled arguments and rough painful scrambles after podiums. Nico could only hope as he settled down next to Lewis with a smile on his face and fell asleep next to his true love.


End file.
